The morning after
by kate tidly
Summary: As passion filled as the night before is, the morning after is always...interesting. Let's see how things pan out for a pair that we know. Oneshot. BB


**Okay…this is pure fluff, so be warned. After spending the entire weekend doing an assignment about rivers, I thought that I deserved it. This is a one shot, although there could potentially be a second chapter if you guys think it's needed. Please review…that's one thing I love about the "Bones" community is that we are all dedicated readers, and practically every story gets reviews. I love it, it makes everyone feel good. So, please make me feel good, and help me deal with my rivers by reviewing! Have an awesome day and be happy luv kate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

8am. Rush hour. A nasty inconvenience that any city dweller is well acquainted with, however hard they try to avoid it. And Bones tried pretty hard to avoid it. She hated the unproductively of it all. The endless stop starts, exhaust fumes and the rude drivers who always though their car was just the perfect size to fit into the gap right in front of her, even when the rest of the world could clearly see that was not the case.

In the past Bones had avoided the daily frustration by rising before light on cold winter mornings. At an ungodly hour when no self-respecting sleep-needing human being should be awake, Brennan was downing the hit of caffeine that she desperately needed to kick start her brain. But it meant that she could be work before rush hour even thought about starting, and that alone made it worth it.

But rush hour was something that always accompanied the morning after. Brennan could be cold but even she didn't kick people out at 5am when she woke up to go to work. After the previous night's exertions, she could never be bothered anyway. A little extra sleep was something to be savoured.

Bones smiled and cat stretched - after last night, she had seriously needed that extra sleep. But then recently Bones had found herself always needing those few extra winks. It just felt so good, a guilty pleasure that she couldn't muster the self-control to deny herself. Plus she knew that her other half enjoyed it too…

Earlier that morning…

_Bones opened her eyes, and was greeted not by the normal inky black darkness but a room filled with pale aqua light filtering through the curtains. Brennan shifted slightly, feeling an instant zing as her naked flesh met that of her sleeping companion. She inhaled deeply, her breath filled with the scent of the man beside her. As Brennan lay in his arms she couldn't help but savour the intimacy of her embrace, the way their two bodies seemed to mould seamlessly together as one. A smile crept unbidden across her face and closing her eyes, she wriggled deeper into the circle of his arms._

_A little while later, Booth woke her with a brush of his lips against hers, the way he did every morning. _

"_Morning, Bones" She smiled at him, and returned the kiss, before glancing at the clock and groaning._

"_C'mon sleepyhead, we're late for work"._

_He just smiled at her, knowing that it was all act. He knew all about the morning after._

And late they were. It was 8.30am before the black SUV pulled into the Jeffersonian car park.

"Bones?" Booth asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" She had been quiet most for most of the drive, just mulling things over – the true way to spend the journey to work on the morning after.

But she grinned over at him, proud of the fact that she did know what that meant, thank you very much.

"I was just thinking about last night."

Booth looked over at Brennan, sizing her up, and causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Oh yeah? And what conclusions did you reach in your analysis?" he challenged.

Brennan realised then that this was going to be one of those awkward morning after conversations, where neither party wanted to give much away but was still desperately curious about what the other thought about them. She decided to play along.

"I just need a few more facts before I draw my conclusions."

"And they would be…?" Booth trailed off, his eyes curious.

"It was just the bed and the shower right?" Bones tried to be matter of fact.

In reply Booth just shook his head slowly. "You forgot about the table," he reminded her.

A look of realisation dawned on her face. "The table!" I can't believe I forgot! I must have had more wine than I remember."

Booth chuckled, causing her to squirm uncomfortably in the seat.

"So that's everything you need to know?"

Bones appraised Booth, and then nodded.

"And?" he queried.

"You'll just have to be patient," she retorted as she began to gather her work things, knowing that it would infuriate him. True to form he released an exasperated sigh. Finally ready, she glanced over at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"So," she began. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Brennan smiled cheekily at his slightly stunned look. She loved that she could always surprise him. But her smile slipped as his coffee bean eyes drilled into hers.

"Babe, you were nirvana," he finally replied.

A slow, contented smile spread across her face, and she jumped out of the SUV. A slightly put out "hey" drifted over to her and Brennan walked around the front of the vehicle to address her partner through the open driver's side window.

"It's okay, Booth. You were the best ever."

With that she gave him a peck on the lips and disappeared, hips swaying, into the Jeffersonian, leaving an amazing yet slightly euphoric special agent outside.

As Brennan settled herself at her desk for the day, she couldn't help but laugh at Booth's slightly stunned look as she walked away from him. As far as morning after conversations, she thought that one had gone pretty well. Bones glanced at the clock and found that she had a few minutes until Ange came for her customary morning chat. She couldn't be bothered booting up her computer so she swivelled around in her chair to look out at the beautiful morning.

Earlier than morning…

_Bones stood in the shower, eyes closed, the jet of steamy hot water pounding her back as she massaged her frangipani scented shampoo into her hair. Suddenly she felt something catch in her hair, the sharp yank on her hair causing her eyes to fly open._

"_Oww!" she complained._

"_Are you okay, babe?" Booth's voice filtered from the sink where he was shaving, though the steamy bathroom to her._

"_Yeah," she called back, "I just…" Brennan stopped abruptly, having found the object responsible for pulling her hair. It was there on her finger, looking oh so innocent in all its sparkly glory. "Oh my god" she murmured. She took action. _

_Bones quickly snapped off the shower and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the shower to interrogate her doe-eyed boyfriend._

"_What is this?" she demanded, extending her hand for him to examine._

"_Well, it's very expensive," Booth replied as he looked at her, his face still covered with unshaved stripes of pearly white shaving cream._

"_Booth…" she chastised him. "How did it get there?"_

"_Well, I woke up this morning, and you were still dozing and you look so cute when you're asleep" he said, causing her to pout," So I just slipped it on your finger."_

"_You slipped it, huh?" Brennan said, her head cocked, grinning at him."_

_Booth relaxed and smirked. "Yeah. So do you like it?"_

_Her smile lit up her face as she replied. "It's perfect."_

"_And what about everything that goes with it?" Booth just had to check that this was actually real, to confirm that his long cherished dream was finally playing itself out._

_Tempe stepped closer to her partner, and placed **that **finger on his lips, stopping any further line of questioning._

"_I never wanted anything else."_

Brennan could hear Angela called good morning to her as she breezed into the office, but that didn't stop her from gazing at her ring finger as she faced the window. Or more specifically, the platinum band studded with three perfect diamonds that encircled it as if it had always been there. _Hmm_, she thought, _maybe the morning after isn't so bad after all"_.


End file.
